A Night of Sorrows
by Epicyoshiizepic
Summary: A story of a sick girl and her experiences in the death game of Lumia island. Credits to the artist! I'll post the link to the artist in the description once I found the name and link!
1. A Night of Sorrows Part 1

**Under the moonlit sky**

It was nighttime. The full moon glistens in the night sky. A sickly girl is walking under the night sky. She is holding a IV drop that has a face scrawled on it. She was a brand new subject in Lumia island. She is wearing a white sweater and a scawl. Her arms and legs are covered in bandages with blood on them. Her other eye is covered with a eye patch. She holds what seems to be a revolver covered in a purple aura. She is infected with a disease which is said to be incurable by many doctors in the world. "Hey Wilson... Will we ever survive this night?" She says to the IV drop. "People just started killing each other as soon as we all got out... I don't even know how we wound up in this death game..." She says to Wilson. "8 hours ago I was in the hospital with you beside me. Now we're in this treacherous island filled with scientists who wants to do tests with human subjects. It seems that the people here are accustomed to this type of tests..."

She walks slowly through the forest, checking every corner seeing if there is anyone nearby. Suddenly a loud male voice was heard over the island speakers. "A subject has just been eliminated from the game. There are only 5 subjects left on the island." She checks her bracelet as the bracelet updated the number of survivors left on the island. "It seems that a professor has been eliminated from the game." She says weakly. "Wilson... if we make it out of the island... I want to see the sunset in the ocean... Before I die with you... I've grown tired of living... I'm just being kept alive for testing purposes day after day... night after night... Why can't people just let me rest?" She says weeping softly. "Atleast you were there for me Wilson... No one understands me like you do..." The IV drop just stands there looking shiny thanks to the glistening moon. "Thanks Wilson... Now lets get moving... We have a long night ahead of us..."

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Its me Chibi! This is currently my first time making a fanfiction story. So I have no idea how my first story will go. But this is my first attempt at it! Dont judge me pls. I Currently dont know how many chapters this story will last but I will update once I can. School life is kinda hard for me rn. So yeah.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm open to suggestions in my discord. Just send me a pm! Also the title is bound to change. I just came up with the name on the go.**


	2. A Night of Sorrows Part 2

**A Story Told Again and Again**

The girl had gotten out of the clearing and saw the lighthouse. She checked her bracelet,"2:33". "I have 2 hours and 30 mins before the restriction. Might as well check this place out. Right Wilson?" The IV drop just stands there. The girl smiles. "Great! Lets check the top of the Lighthouse!" She holds the IV drop tight and climbs up to the top. She sees empty energy cans and batteries as well as gunpowder and glasses. "These glasses remind of a doctor in my previous hospital. He was... weird but nice. He seems to be doing all he can to help me but... It seems like he was obssessed with me... I just don't know... Hope he's doing fine. Then again if he wanted me to stay he would've atleast fought for me." The girl just slowly puts down the glasses.

She looks out over the horizon. "Look Wilson! Its the ocean!" The waves of the ocean come crashing into the walls of the lighthouse. The ocean itself reflects the rays of the full moon. "So this is what ocean looks like... It looks beautiful... Its better than what I imagined... I was always hospitalized when I was young... never was able to see the world with my own eyes... Only pictures from stories is the only glimpse I have of the real thing... It was isolating and lonely... No one came to visit me..." She says gloomily as she leans on the metal pole of the IV drop. "Am I really that contagious?! Am I that much of an object to the whole world?! Am I kept just to be used?!" She screams, crying. Streams of tears fall from her eyes. She falls to the floor cause of the pain from her past and continues to cry.

She takes a deep breath after letting out her emotions and stands up again. "I'm sorry Wilson...Your seeing me cry again... Thank you to listening to my cries and stories again and again... I hope to leave this world as soon as I can... This pain and agony... I can't take it much longer..." She says. With tears still in her eyes, she goes down the steps of the light house and goes back into the clearing.

 **Author's note: Chibi again! Thanks for reading my story and taking an interest in it! I appreciate it! I might make more stories in the future if this story goes well. Anyways thanks again!**


	3. A Night of Sorrows Part 3

**A Time filled with Happiness**

Flashback...

"The little girl is absent again ma'am". A man enters through the wooden door. The man is wearing a White Polo with a red tie he has brown leather pants and black shoes. He brings in papers which seems to be information about the little girl. He speaks in a calm but wavering voice "I dont think she will ever come to school ever again. The doctor just called in. It seems that she will be transported to a private hospital soon." The woman he is talking to looks like she is in her forties and seems to be the headmaster of the school.

"Sissela Kyle was it? A poor shame indeed." The woman said, bowing her head out of pity. "She was definitely one of the most artistic out of all of the students in her age! Her artistic skill is sensational and beautiful as well as her ability to quickly understand and adapt any situation that comes at her. If things would have went well she would've been quite a prodigy at our school!" The woman smiles a bit then returns to her frown. "Still a poor shame indeed that she had to be diagnosed with that blasted disease! Make a final request to the doctor. Ask of him that he gives Sissela Kyle one last farewell to her classmates." The woman said, with a tone of kindness. "Yes ma'am, right away." The man leaves with the papers in his hand.

The next day.

An early friday morning. The sun shone brightly through the windows of the hospital. The girl was there painting pictures out of the fairy tales and the books that were given to her. Her mom and the doctor came out from the door to give her the good news. "Good news Sissela! The doctors have decided to give you one last farewell to your classmates! You better get suited up for the occasion!" Her mom said with a look of happiness in her face. The girl just sighs, with a face that looks like she has given up living. "Aw, don't be like that... Besides, at the new hospital your going to your going to get better care for you there! I'll leave you to dress up for now. Ta-ta!" The doctor says as he leaves the room. "Come on honey, get you suited up for this occasion." The girl just follows her mom siliently behind her.

At the school.

The girl was dressed in a sailor outfit. She is wearing a bright yellow ribbon. The top is colored with white and bright pink colors and her skirt is purely bright pink. Her other eye is covered with a yellow contact. She is wearing a grey headband that matches with her short white hair. She was being escorted by her mother inside the school building because it has been a long time since the girl was in the building. She finally arrives at her classroom door. She opens it slowly. And she was greeted with huge letters at the top of the room: "GET WELL SOON SISSELA!" The room was decorated with yellow and red streamers on the wall, balloons are placed all around the floor, a huge strawberry velvet cake is placed in the middle of the room. The girl looks at the room with amazement. "This looks wonderful! Come now Sissela, this will be the last you get to see your classmates, so you better enjoy all the little time you have left with them." Her mom said. The girl just smiles. She enters the room as this will be the last time she ever sees them again.

When the sun is about to fall and time is already dusk. She stands at the front of the school with everyone there by the doors. She waves goodbye to all her classmates and friends and they wave back at her. "You better visit us again Sissela!" "Yeah, hope to see you again soon!" "Don't give up on life yet! Fight for it!". And the sun sets and the girl is escorted to the car and she is escorted back to the hospital.

 **Author's note: Whew! I hope this actually longer than the last ones I made. I made this with me practicing on describing the characters and the environment she was in. I thank some of the members on discord for helping me clarify some of it! Hope you enjoy this continuation! Happy readings! Credits to the artist who made that photo! I'm sorry I cant find your artist link/account!**


	4. A Night of Sorrows Part 4

**A Time filled with Happiness**

Flashback...

"The little girl is absent again ma'am". A man enters through the wooden door. The man is wearing a White Polo with a red tie he has brown leather pants and black shoes. He brings in papers which seems to be information about the little girl. He speaks in a calm but wavering voice "I dont think she will ever come to school ever again. The doctor just called in. It seems that she will be transported to a private hospital soon." The woman he is talking to looks like she is in her forties and seems to be the headmaster of the school.

"Sissela Kyle was it? A poor shame indeed." The woman said, bowing her head out of pity. "She was definitely one of the most artistic out of all of the students in her age! Her artistic skill is sensational and beautiful as well as her ability to quickly understand and adapt any situation that comes at her. If things would have went well she would've been quite a prodigy at our school!" The woman smiles a bit then returns to her frown. "Still a poor shame indeed that she had to be diagnosed with that blasted disease! Make a final request to the doctor. Ask of him that he gives Sissela Kyle one last farewell to her classmates." The woman said, with a tone of kindness. "Yes ma'am, right away." The man leaves with the papers in his hand.

The next day.

An early friday morning. The sun shone brightly through the windows of the hospital. The girl was there painting pictures out of the fairy tales and the books that were given to her. Her mom and the doctor came out from the door to give her the good news. "Good news Sissela! The doctors have decided to give you one last farewell to your classmates! You better get suited up for the occasion!" Her mom said with a look of happiness in her face. The girl just sighs, with a face that looks like she has given up living. "Aw, don't be like that... Besides, at the new hospital your going to your going to get better care for you there! I'll leave you to dress up for now. Ta-ta!" The doctor says as he leaves the room. "Come on honey, get you suited up for this occasion." The girl just follows her mom siliently behind her.

At the school.

The girl was dressed in a sailor outfit. She is wearing a bright yellow ribbon. The top is colored with white and bright pink colors and her skirt is purely bright pink. Her other eye is covered with a yellow contact. She is wearing a grey headband that matches with her short white hair. She was being escorted by her mother inside the school building because it has been a long time since the girl was in the building. She finally arrives at her classroom door. She opens it slowly. And she was greeted with huge letters at the top of the room: "GET WELL SOON SISSELA!" The room was decorated with yellow and red streamers on the wall, balloons are placed all around the floor, a huge strawberry velvet cake is placed in the middle of the room. The girl looks at the room with amazement. "This looks wonderful! Come now Sissela, this will be the last you get to see your classmates, so you better enjoy all the little time you have left with them." Her mom said. The girl just smiles. She enters the room as this will be the last time she ever sees them again.

When the sun is about to fall and time is already dusk. She stands at the front of the school with everyone there by the doors. She waves goodbye to all her classmates and friends and they wave back at her. "You better visit us again Sissela!" "Yeah, hope to see you again soon!" "Don't give up on life yet! Fight for it!". And the sun sets and the girl is escorted to the car and she is escorted back to the hospital.

 **Author's note: Whew! I hope this actually longer than the last ones I made. I made this with me practicing on describing the characters and the environment she was in. I thank some of the members on discord for helping me clarify some of it! Hope you enjoy this continuation! Happy readings! Credits to the artist who made that photo! I'm sorry I cant find your artist link/account!**


	5. A Night of Sorrows Part 5

**A Place filled with Memories and a promise**

A few moments later after the incident, the girl moves over to the hospital. She goes inside to find sone bandages and pills. The girl was still traumatized by the event earlier. Her hands was still shaking, every step she takes she trembles. It was all brand new to her. And for her to go back to the place she dreads most of all. It wasn't a very pleasant experience for her.

She searches through the hospital with the IV drop following beside her. A injection needle caught her eye. She pauses and trembles at the thoughts passing through her head. She remembers all the times she was injected with different types of medicine, all with an attempt to cure her sickness. The pain she goes through each of those procedures, she wishes she could just forget. But somehow she couldn't. The traumatizing pain she goes through, it's just something she can't and will never ever forget. Its scarred into her mind. The needles piercing through her skin, the stinging sensation she feels from the medicine, and the blood that comes out from her needle marks. Its all bad memories for her. "Wilson..." she says nervously as the IV drop follows behind her. She walks slowly as she holds the IV drop tighter than ever.

She searches through the rooms and in one of the rooms she finds a bandage being held by a anatomic model wearing a doctor's gown. She hesitates... The anatomic model reminded her of the doctor at the new hospital she was transffered to. She was reminded of how she was chained to her bed by the neck, the forceful intake of medicine, the surgical cuts on her arms. She steps back. Her eyes are filled with terror and dread. The memories of her past experiences are coming back to haunt her. She wanted to leave this place as fast as possible. She quickly searches the other rooms. And finally in one of the rooms, there was a bandage, some pills and a pen and some paper.

She quickly takes the bandage and wraps around her arm and was about to leave until she sees the pen and the papers. Her eyes flood with memories from the past. She grabs the pen and the paper from the table. Her eyes slowly lit up when she started drawing on the paper. "Hey Wilson look at this..." She shows a picture of the IV drop. "It's you Wilson!" says the girl cheerfully. Her expression changed when she started drawing and sketching on the paper. She draws on about her past life and the places she has seen. In her pictures, you can see a school with huge doors, a forest with butterflies scattered around it, and a window with buildings around and she enjoyed every single minute drawing on every remaining paper there is.

After she finished the girl was relieved. "I feel better now. I guess drawing is really is the best way to vent out. Don't you agree wilson?" The IV drop glistens in the moonlight. "Hey Wilson... Let's make it to the end, okay? Promise?" The IV drop stands and glistens in the moonlight. "Alright... Let's go now wilson...". And they both leave the hospital leaving one final picture behind. A girl with a IV drop on a boat in the ocean under the starry night sky.

 **Author's note: Chibi, here, exhausted,from,basic,calculus,dying on the inside. Welp. Anyways hope you enjoy reading! And hope you enjoy these little notes I make... Happy *huff* reading!!**


End file.
